User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for August 31, 2015
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. I had a pretty rough week in RL; aside from needing to repair my car (lost both the battery and the alternator at the same time - $300 I didn't have down the drain), I was diagnosed with Type II diabetes. Kind of threw the whole week off. On the other hand, I was able to channel some of the negativity I was feeling as a result of these events into some of the new dialogue and events for Scene Six in Elegy Chapter 2.0, so if I were to say there was a positive aspect to the week, it was that. Also, I broke ground on Scene Six this week... The week began with a look at Doc Wade's adaptation of the Mercury-class from Battlestar Galactica for WCRPG (i.e. Pegasus). I've often been heard saying that WCRPG's system could be adapted to handle other universes, and this was a reasonably good test of that assertion (though in this case, what was ultimately built was an adaptation for Wing Commander rather than a pure conversion - I'd need stats on Vipers, Raptors, etc. if I wanted to do a pure conversion.) I was able to complete that work reasonably early in the day on Monday, and as I had no new terms from translation for the prior week (owing to the fact that I did no translation work the week before), I was able to launch directly into the work in Chapter 2.0. By the end of the day on Monday, I had finished three blocks of translation as well as one syntactic review, and I also was able to complete (at long last) the narrative of Scene Five. I need to review what was written for Scene Five before I get there with the translation work to see if it all flows well or not; at the moment I'm not wholly satisfied with it. After receiving the bad news from the doctor on Tuesday, it was back to work again on Wednesday, with work on Scene Six's narrative commencing that day and progressing throughout the rest of the week. I'm finding that I'm going to have to delve into Gux'a P'nt's character a bit more that I originally intended - Bloodeye says he realizes how bad things are at T'Kon H'hra after having been there for five minutes, but Gux'a P'nt's been there for six years. I think some more in-depth work there will turn out to be good for the scene as a whole. This week also saw the completion of translation of a total of nine blocks of text. Twenty words in the lexicon were re-purposed and nine new words were generated, for a grand total of sixty-eight new reverse words added. It's been a while since I counted the number of words in the lexicon; I'm probably overdue to do that at this point. Translation of Scene Four is 64% complete as of this morning, with sixteen of twenty-five blocks complete and another two with completed syntactic reviews. My Plan for this week is to continue plugging away. The next ship up for the Aces is the Brooklyn-class and I'll probably take the time to do the Kurasawa variant while I'm at it. I anticipate finishing up the translation of Scene Four this week if all goes well. I don't know if I'll finish the narrative of Scene Six or not this week; it's within the realm of possibilities, but I'd say the chances are still relatively remote at this point. Should that happen, work will commence on Chapter 2.1, Tarakh'ga - the first storyline mission. I'm going to have to see how in-depth I want to get with the pre-mission story for 2.1; I'm hoping to be able to wrap the necessary bits up in a single scene (though it'd probably be lengthy). I do see 2.1 as being more involved than some of the other storyline missions, but then again there will be a little more character exposition that goes on in that Chapter. I should have all of that wrapped up by the time we get to Chapter Three, which is where the side-plots begin. Well, that's all I've got for this week. The next scheduled update will be between 11-14Z on September 7th. Y'all have a pleasant week. Category:Blog posts